


if it's gold

by jinlian



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: LIGHT body worship, M/M, very very light dom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 19:27:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9007234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinlian/pseuds/jinlian
Summary: “Kiss me,” Yuuri says again, his voice broken and strained. Victor lifts Yuuri’s knee higher, closing his eyes as he turns to press his lips against the inside curve of Yuuri’s leg. “Kiss me,” he repeats, and Victor can feel the pain in his scalp where Yuuri is pulling, insistent, his hands knotted so tightly in Victor’s hair that Victor wonders if Yuuri ever plans to let go. “Tell me what I am.”“Golden,” Victor breathes against his skin.





	

“Kiss me,” Yuuri whispers.

 

The shimmer traces itself along his body, whorls that glint and glimmer where they dips into the hollow curves and ridges of his skin: his throat, his hips, his stomach that tenses and releases as he takes short, nerve-wracked breaths. Victor sinks to his knees in front of him, trailing his fingertips from Yuuri’s hipbones to his knees. Yuuri had done this, he thinks, perhaps as a joke or perhaps as revenge, but either one because some part of him—the part that still holds deeply onto Victor’s every word and clings, terrified of letting go—had truly wished it. 

 

Victor hesitates at Yuuri’s knees, hooking first one finger before the rest around his leg. He squeezes, then pulls up; above him Yuuri’s breath catches as he stumbles back, thrown off balance if it weren’t for Victor’s hands on his hip and on his knee. In return he grasps at Victor’s hair, twisting and pulling for a hold that steadies him. 

 

“Kiss me,” Yuuri says again, his voice broken and strained. Victor lifts Yuuri’s knee higher, closing his eyes as he turns to press his lips against the inside curve of Yuuri’s leg. “Kiss me,” he repeats, and Victor can feel the pain in his scalp where Yuuri is pulling, insistent, his hands knotted so tightly in Victor’s hair that Victor wonders if Yuuri ever plans to let go. “Tell me what I am.”

 

“Golden,” Victor breathes against his skin. He dips lower, mouth nothing more than a whisper on Yuuri’s body, the glitter of gold from where Yuuri has painted patterns only a hint on the bow of his upper lip. It began here, he can tell: the shadow first just a little too heavy, then a little too light, drawn with shaking hands. Victor pictures Yuuri gripping at his ankles, palms white beneath the gold of the powder on his hands, dragging fingers and nails up his calves and across his thighs. He’d missed a spot here just beneath the ankle bone outside his leg. Victor makes sure to cover it for him now, lifting Yuuri’s foot just a little higher, each bruise and callous from the strain of skating boots hot beneath his touch.

 

_Beautiful._

 

This Victor whispers, three times for Yuuri’s ears. First it’s in English, each syllable murmured along the golden patterns on his limbs. Then it’s in Japanese, hummed across Yuuri’s hipbones as Victor settles Yuuri’s foot gently back on the ground, placing him firmly in between the steady spread of his fiancé’s legs. And finally it’s in Russian, his tongue lingering between the syllables on Yuuri’s stomach, on his navel, tasting the metallic bitterness of makeup and sweat. Beneath him Yuuri’s abdomen flexes and trembles, pulling away from Victor’s kisses and the praise he leaves across his skin.

 

He pulls again. This time the pull is with his hands, and Victor’s head snaps back on his neck. Yuuri stares down, and Victor looks up, and all he can feel is the heavy _burn_ that spreads from his head to his groin. 

 

“And what are you?”

 

Yuuri’s voice is a plea, a broken demand beneath the heavy breaths he pulls in between his teeth. Victor’s response in turn is a prayer, unhesitant, immediate in his desire for Yuuri to hear it and to grant it.

 

_“Yours.”_

 

**Author's Note:**

> You can also find this posted on [my tumblr](http://jinlian.tumblr.com/post/154903204352/if-its-gold).


End file.
